Dan Vs Big Hero 6
by memoryisthekey115
Summary: Dan Gets His Apartment Bulldozed To Make Room For The New Big Hero 6 Mall, Now Dan Is Out To Get Revenge On Big Hero 6
1. The Quest To Find Big Hero 6

Dan Vs Big Hero 6

Dan Walked Outside And Opened His Door, He Grabed The Newspaper And Read The Headline

"BIG HERO 6 SAVES THE DAY"

Dan: Just Was The World Needs A Bunch Of Loonatics Dressed Up In Halloween Costumes.

Dan Then Felt The Ground Shake, He Looked Outside To See A Bulldoser Heading For His Apartment

Dan Quickly Grabed Mr. Mumbles And Ran Outside, He Ran Up To The Budoser

Dan:WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY HOUSE!

Construction Worker: Were Tearing This Old Building Down To Make Room For The New Big Hero 6 Mall

Dan:But Big Hero 6 LIVES ALL THE WAY IN SANFANSOKYO!

Construction Worker:Hey, I Don't Give The Orders, I Just Fallow Them.

The Bulldoser Then Distroyed Dan's Apartment

Dan Clenched His Fists

Dam:GRRRRRR, BIG HERO 6!

Dan Said As He Yelled At The Sky

Text Apeared That Said Dan Vs Big Hero 6

\- Meanwhile With Big Hero 6 -

Big Hero 6 Were Siting At There Normal Table At Lucky Cat Cafe

Fred:Can You Belive They Are Building A Mall Dedicated To Us, THIS IS SO COOL!

Honey Leamon: I Mean We Did Save Sanfransokyo Multiple Times, It Was Only A Matter Of Time Before The Whole World Started Talking About Us

Hiro:I Think Were All Exited About Thi-

Bayamax:WHAT IS EXITMENT.

Hiro:Ummmm, It's Like When Your Really Happy About Something

Bayamax:WHAT IS HAPPY.

Hiro:Ummmmm, Do Any Of You Know How To Simplify Happy

Fred:It's Like When You Enjoy Something Alot

Bayamax:OH I SEE, SO HIRO IS HAPPY WHEN I CATCH HIM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT ON HIS COMPUTER WATCH POR-

Hiro:(Woriedly) THAT ENOUGH BAYAMAX!

The Room Is Silent For A Couple Of Minutes

Fred:So Anyway Like I Said, Pretty Exiting

Bayamax:WHAT IS EXITMENT.

Everyone Facepalms, After A Couple Of Seconds Bayamax Is Confused And Slowly Raises His Hand Up To His Face And Facepalms

\- Meanwhile With Dan -

Chris Is Sleeping And Dan Slowly Walks Up To Him

He Gets Right Be Chris's Ear

Dan:(Wispers In A Nic Tone) Chris, Chris, Chris

Dan:(Yells Really Lound Into Chris's Ear) WAKE THE HELL UP CHRIS!

Chris Then Jolts Awake

Chris:AGGHHHH!

Chris Then Sees Dan

Chris:Oh It's You Dan, What Do You Want, I'm Trying To Sle-

Chris:Oh Wait, Don't Tell Me, You Want To Get Revenge On Someone Who Wronged You In A Conviluted And Absurd Way, And Your Gonna Drag Me Along To Help You.

Dan:Are You Some Kind Of Wizard?

Chris:(Uninthusiasticlyy) Who Is It This Time?

Dan:Big Hero 6.

Chris:BIG HERO 6, YOU MEAN THE BIG HERO 6, YOU WANT TO GET REVENGE ON THEM!

Dan:YES, GEEZ, You Don't Have To Shout At Me.

Chris:(Sigh) I'll Go Get Some Pants O-

Dan Grabs Chis By The Coler Of His Shirt

Dan:THERES NO TIME FOR THAT, WE NEED TO GO NOW!

Chris:AGHH!

Dan And Chris Are By Chris Car

Chris Is About To Get Into The Driver Seat Then Dan Stops Him

Dan:Wait Chris, I Finaly Don't Need You To Drive Me Anywhere

Chris:Wait Realy?

Dan:Yeah, (2 Second Pause) , Because Mr. Mumbles Is.

Chris:Wait What.

The Scene Transitions To Mr. Mumbles Driving Chris's Car Way Over The Speed Limit, On A Highway, In The Wrong lane

Chris Is Being Pushed Against His Seat From The Speed, And Dans Just Sitting There Calm

Chris:DAN, ARE YOU CRAZY!

Dan:NO!, I'm Dan.

Dan:TO BIG HERO 6, SO THEY CAN MEET THERE DE, (dan pauses realizeing he could't come up with anything that rimed with six), MIX!

Chris: How About, To Big Hero 6 So They Can Meet My Fist.

Dan:HOW DARE YOU RIME BETTER THEN ME, I WILL CURSE YOU!

Chris: How Would You Even.

Dan:CURSE YOU!

(chris then hears sirens in tha backround)

(chris looks over and see's the police)

Chris:Ummm, Dan?

Dan:What Is It Now Chris?!

(Chris Then Points To The Police And Dan Sees Them)

*play dan vs credits music*

Dan:STEP ON IT MR. MUMBLES!

Mr. Mumbles:Meow

(The Car Then Speeds Up)

(The Police Then Speed Up)

Police Officer:STEP ON IT!

Chris:Uh Oh.

(Mr. Mumbles Then Swerves Off Of The Highway And Starts Falling Into The Grass)

(Chris And Dan Start Screaming)

Dan:Hey Chris You Remember That Time I Told You Elise Used Your Egg Beater To Unclog My Toilet?

Chris:Yeah?

Dan:It Wa-

*CRASH*

Chris's Car Had Crashed Into A Sighn That Read "WELCOME TO SANFRANSOKYO"

Dan: WE DID IT WE'VE MADE IT TO SANFRANSOKYO!

Chris:What Was That About My Egg Beater

Dan: Oh I Think I Came Up With A Rime, TO BIG HERO 6 SO THEN CAN SUCK MY DI-

\- To Be Continued -


	2. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Imediately

Dan Vs Big Hero 6

Big Hero 6 Was Getting Ready To Go To The Beach

Fred:Hiro, I Am So Exited To Go To The Beach I'm Gonna Impress All Of The ladys With My Sweet Surfing Moves\

Hiro:What Ever You Say Fred

Bayamax:HIRO, BEFORE YOU GO TO THE BEACH IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU USE SUNSCREEN, YOU NEED TO GET VIIMAN D.

Hiro:Sure Bayamax Hand Me The Sunscreen

A Tap Slowly Pushes Out Of Bayamax Into A Area Where The Penis Woud Be

Hiro Looks Very Uncompterble

Bayamax:PUSH IT HERO.

Hiro:(scared) Um Okay!

Hiro Slowly Reaches For It And Looks Up At Bayamax Very Uncompterably, Bayamax Just Has His Usual Bank Emotionless Face

Hiro Pushes It And Sunscreen Comes Out

Bayamac:DO YOU NEED MORE HIRO.

Fred:Ummmm Hiro, Is Bayamax Broken

Bayamax:NO, I FEEL GREAT.

\- Ten Minutes Later -

Hiro Is Covered In Sunscreen To The Point Where He Looks Like Bloo From Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends

Hiro:Are You Sure I Need This Much Sunscreen Bayamax

Bayamax:YES, HIRO, WE NEED TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE HAPPY AT THE BEACH, I KNOW I AM.

\- Meanwhile With Dan -

Dan And Chris Were Walking Around The City

Chris:Wow, This Place Is Beautiful!

Chris:It's A Shame Your Gonna Destroy It To Get Revenge On Big Hero 6.

Dan:Who Said I Was Gonna Destroy It To Get Revenge On Big Hero 6.

Chris:Wait, Your Not Gonna Destroy It.

Dan:Well, Not For Revenge That Is.

Chris:DAN!

Dan:Relax, I Was Only Kidding, Or Was I.

Dan Then Bumped Into Bayamax

Dan Then Hit The Ground Face First

Dan Then Got Up And He Was Pissed Off

Dan:HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!

Bayamax:YOU APPEARE TO HAVE HIGH LEVLES OF, ANGER.

Dan:HOW DARE YOU TELL ME I HAVE HIGH ANGER, YOUR THE ONE WITH THE ANGER PROBLEM, I'LL BITE YOU !

Hiro:Oh, I'm Sorry About Him, His Disighn Isn't Really Practical, I'll Make Sure He Watches Where He's Going

Dan:You Better.

Dan Was About To Walk Away When The Reization Hit Him

Dan:WAIT A SECOND, YOU!

Chris:What Do You Mean You?

Dan:CHRIS, HOW DO YOU NOT SEE IT, IT'S SO OBVIOUS!

Hiro And Fred Started To Get Woried Looks On There Faces

Dan Then Showed Chris A Picture Of Hiro From Big Hero 6 And Held It Up Next To Hiro

Chris:I Don't Get What Your Trying T Say.

Dan:ARE YOU STUPID!

Dan:THIS GUY IS CLEARLY A MEMBER OF BIG HERO 6!

Hiro:(Woried) NOW LETS NOT JUMP TO ANY CONCLUSIONS!

Dan:CONCLUSIONS, WHAT IS THERE TO QUESTION!?

Fred Looked At Hiro As If To Tell Him To Figure Out A Way Out Of This Siuation

Hiro:Just Because I Might Bere A Resemlence To The Leader Of Big Hero 6 Dosn't Mean I Am Him

Bayamax:HIRO, IT IS NOT POLITE TO, LIE.

Hiro:BAYAMAX!?

Dan:AH HA, I KNEW IT!

Hiro:(sighs in defeat) Okay You Caught Me I Am A Member Of Big Hero 6

Chris:(gasp)

Dan Looks At Chris

Dan:SERIOUSLY CHRIS?!, OH COME ON!

Dan Then Looks Back At Hiro

Dan:Now Where Were We.

Dan:MR. MUMBLES, ATTACK!

Mr. Mumbles Then Went Up To Hiro And Rubbed Her Head Against His Leg While Purring

Dan Then Facepalmed And Through A Toy Version Of The Ghost Catcher From Ghost Busters At Him

It Did Nothing

Dan:I DON'T GET IT, THE TOY STORE SAID THIS WORKED ON SUPER HEROS, THERE GOING ON THE LIST!

Dan Then Pulled Out A Small Note Book And Wrote The Toy Stores Name Down On It

Hiro:I Don't Have Time For This, Come On Bayamax Were Leaveing.

Dan Then Threw A Brick At The Back Of Hiros Head As He Was Walking Away And It Knocked Him Out

Fred Then Ran Off Before Dan Could Do Anyting

Bayamax Just Stood There

\- A Few Minutes Later -

Hiro Woke Up To Find Him Self Tied Up And Hanging Upside Down In A Dark Room With Red Eyes Watching Him

Hiro:(scared) What Do You Want?

?:Revenge

The Voice Sounded Very Demonic

?:Damn It Chris Turn On The Light

The Lights Turned On To Reveal Dan With 2 Red Flash Lights And A Voice Changer

Hiro's Scared Face Then Turned To An Angry Face

Hiro:WHY THE HELL AM I TIED UP!

Dan:DO YELL AT ME, I'LL EAT YOUR CHILDREN!

Hiro:I'M FOURTEEN!

Dan:THEN I'LL WAIT FOR TO GROW UP, GET MARIED, HAVE KIDS, AND THEN I'LL SNEAK INTO YOUR HOUSE AND I'LL EAT YOUR CHILDREN!

Hiro Looked At Chris And Chris Just Looked Like He Didn't Want To Be Here But He Was Just Putting Up With It

Hiro:WHERE THE HELL AM I ANYWAY!

Dan:I Don't Know I Lost Count.

Hiro:What?

Dan:What?

Chris:Dan Broke Into Your Laboratory.

Dan:CHRIS, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GIVE OUT OUR SECRET HIDE OUT!

Chris:It's Not So Secret When Every One Knows Were Here

Then They Here Pounding On The Door

Profesor Granville:OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW MRS. PEARSON!

Chris:Mrs. Pearson?!

Dan:I Used Elises Military Card To Get In

Chris:Elise Has A Military Card?

Dan:Did I Say Military Card, I Meant To Say., SHUT UP!

Dan:(mutters) Why Arn't Those Bombs Going Off

Chris:You Bought Them From The Toy Store Didn't You.

Dan:I Bought Them From The Toy Store.

Hiro:PROFESOR GRANVILLE HE-

Dan Then Chloroform's Hiro

Chris:Dan What The Heck?!

The Door Then Opens

Dan:MR. MUMBLES, CLAW HER EYES OUT!

Profesor Granville:Your Under Arrest

\- To Be Continued -


End file.
